Overture Phase
by RagnaroksRiot
Summary: A somewhat remake of "Phase",Ky becomes the Prince of Illuria ? but he is being targeted by an Organization, with the Aid of Sol, Ky wants to know why there after him...could it be about "The Man?" but there is another sturggle, Ky must face........Love.


This a bit of remake but take place in the new game Guilty Gear 2 Overture well at least a bit back like 3 years ago since this new game is 5 years later from the Guilty XX series.

This a Ky x Dizzy... and some other pairing to be confirmed

Disclaimers: I do not own this awesome series sadly, I would love to though it's a one of my favorite series...

Legend:

_This is thoughts_

-speaks- This is action

Location:

Changes: This is a remake so yeh I think you'll see the changes but here

Time line

Leo(His name is now (Ryou Misaki)

Luna(To be available...)

That Man is now called The Man from what I heard or Ano Otako

Storyline:

Ky: has become the prince of Illuria, but something is truly missing inside his heart that won't stop true love. However is a new organization targeting the young prince. What will Ky do about it?? The only one who might know is Sol who has gone off to search for The Man.

Axl: comes along with Sol to find The Man who is also being aided by Raven.(Is also used as comic relief by Sol)

Appearance: Ky has the outfit in Guilty Gear Overture but his hair is still the same not from Overture. His sword is different and is from Overture (forgot the name sorry...)

Sol: He also has the outfit from Guilty Gear Overture knowing that he must prepare for the future. His outrage the fuuenken is more like a pentagon with more elaborate designs and is more effective.

That pretty much wraps it up, remember this is a Fan Fiction, I made up the Storyline but it might make sense in the new series at least I hope.

Anyways on with the story...

Illuria:Castle

Ky sitting in his thrown, staring out at the window. The sun shining radiantly over Illuria and it's magnificence. People talking and trading, children laughter and playing, ships everything just made the Illuria seem like it was breathing. Ky wanted to protect this divine place as if it was like the Holy Land or even more.

Ky's day dreaming disappeared like the gentle quick silver wind blowing through the sand.

"My Lord, we have found the location where Sol might be, what will you do with now Prince Ky?"a firm but rough voice spoked, the man looked young and he had somewhat spiky hair, he wore a uniform lushed with blue and white stripes and a bit of emeralds and pieces of gold on it.

His eyes had a tint of dark and light brown, his hair was black like the dark pitch sky in the moon light.

"General Ryou Misaki, I am elated that you found him, I need to talk to him personally so I'm going out of Illuria, take my place Ryou until I get back"Ky said calmly but remembering his despotic times with the "Corrupted Flame".

"Understood Prince Ky, you may move when ready... I highly recommend you to bring a quantity of troops."

"Alright Ryou I'm sure you won't try to take over the thrown from me now will you?"

"Of course not Prince Ky, why would I do that to one of my best friends?" Ryou replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you can handle running this place so anyways wish me luck"Ky finishing this conversation after leaving the gates.

Woods:Sol's camping ground

It was a cool night, the forest smelled of oaks and fresh earthly grass. The firing glowing calmly over the burning wood. The fresh soil and dew smelled sweet and crisp on the ground being shined on the celestial moon. There remains the corrupted flame, his past despondent, his strength unparalleled to any he has fought. He is the silent grim reaper of the inferno leaving trails of flames.

"Hey Sol, what do you think "The Man" is up to??"A certain time traveler that has been traveling with him searching for answers of the dark abyss.

"From everything from Slayer he's probably going to do something thats involved with this new organization thats after Ky...don't know what it is but I know it's bad.."Sol said while sitting down at a boulder near the fire place burning through the warm and cool air.

"Why would they target Ky?" Axl replied confused and rubbing his head.

"Dunno the hell they want with him..."Sol said getting a bit aggravated at the time traveler's constant question and thirst for answers.

"Then why would...".

-Wack-

"Damn your annoying..."Sol sighing interrupted Axl with a punch in the gut silencing him unconscious.

Next Day: Afternoon

Sol was chopping down tress with a single blow with his Pentagon like fuuenken, Axl was keeping watch of their camp site watching if there were anything suspicious. Sol finished holding 3 tree worth of fire wood as if it was a feather after he returned "Hey Sol, check this out theres some knight looking guys are coming this way.", Sol looked at the direction of where Axl was pointing. The were armed with spears and swords, there dominant armor color was blue and white, the collaboration of their colors looked like the sky,

"Are you Sol... Sol Badguy??" One knight came out of the formation.

"Who wants to know??"Sol replied, pressing down on the fuuenken igniting raging flames as if the fire is protecting Sol.

Reluctant the Knight cleared his throat and said"Prince Ky... has been searching for you"

"...Keep talking..." releasing his grip on the fuuenken as the flames calmed down.

The Knight calmed down.."Our prince has been targeted so we want you to aid him and tell him all you know.."

"Itada Ki...("I get it" in Japanese..)...:"

"So will you aid us?"

"Take me to the kid" Sol confirmed apathetically

"Very well follow us"

As they begin, Sol called out "Axl you coming or not..!!??"

"Ahhh wait for me Sol!"

Ky's Camping Site:

There were troops guarding the area, the site was filled with camps, artillery weapons, they stood out in the green forest full of life, and when stood out the most Sol surmising that's Ky resides in that.

As they entered a nostalgic voice ranged into Sol's ears. Inside was 2 chairs one was occupied by Prince who was writing something on the desk the other waiting for someone to sit there.

"It's been 3 years.. Sol...3 long years..."Ky said calmly looking at his rival.

"Sha Ne Na (Whatever...)"Sol said again apathetically.

"Sol my anger towards you has subsided, I finally admit that you have many reasons to go against the Holy Orders...I just want you to cooperate with me now"

"Keep talking..."Sol said as he sat down face to face to Ky.

"Sol we can be comrades again and help each other out because we both have the same objectives theres no need to fight anymore.." Ky with his ocean blue tranquil eyes looking at Sol's ruby demonic eyes.

"...Idata Ki... whatever helps finding "The Man".."Sol agreeing

"Good glad we could work this out, so tell me Sol"Ky asked Sol, with a light smile.

Sol and Ky looked at each other with a nostalgic feeling of being comrades at the times of the Holy Wars, Sol his best friend the Immoral Flame, A hero or a traitor to others...Ky Kiske the ethereal knight, righteous and kind ... believes in the path of God.

Total opposites, the burned bridges of their bond has rebuild so quickly from one place from another..

"From the redundant Ky.. rudimentary there after you, your in danger..."Sol started elaborating what's going on.

Ky cleared his throat and gulped "What do they want from me?"

"Slayer doesn't know yet... but I know they are going to use you for something...perhaps..Gear related.."

"Gear..?... So ka (I see)... what do I have to do with Gear so much to them..?"

"Take me for example.. and I will tell you the truth..."Sol reluctantly continued "I am a Gear.."

"Nani(What)!?Gear!? Your a gear??? How???"Ky shocked with so much emotions.. to think he knew everything about him it's as if Ky has opened a whole new world...

"Remember the history of "Project Gear"?"Sol asked Ky with Ky nodding in response, Sol continued.

"I was the head of Project Gear, however I was betrayed by my team and partner who happened to be The Man"Sol said bitterly remembering his past, Ky marinated all the information like a computer.

"Thats why I was able to defeat Justice, because I'm the actual first Gear ever created, and my strength overcame hers"Sol added in "In fact knowing the I am a Gear, I have a very extended life so during my times before I created the 8 Outrages."

"This is why I stole the fuuenken because it actually belongs to me.."

"It's all making sense right now...I trust every word your saying Sol"Ky reassured himself, Sol was not the person who liked to joke around.

Suddenly a huge massive explosion rang through the tents screeching everywhere as if it was in excruciating pain. By reaction Ky and Sol immediately go out of the tent see what's going on, bought they new one thing that was going in their mind.

"_There here.."_

"Sire the camp is under attack now what should we do?" A knight saying calmly even though at this situation but there was a essence of fear imprinted in those words.

"We can't identify the enemy yet...just take offensive actions for now till further notice"Ky said solemnly. With his sword crackling and surging through lightning. He looked to the left and then to the right,then front, there lies the clandestine target.

The 3 enemies was covered in black ripped cloak like the grim reapers, there face was covered and shrouded in darkness, they wear armed with blood curdling dark blades craving voraciously for more blood. Like a panther they started pouncing towards Ky. Ky jumped back and cried out "Stunt Edge!!" as he released a multitude of lightning projectiles at the unknown enemy.

The Grim like figures jumped on the air as if it was the ground and then started sky diving. Fortunately for Ky, he countered and sliced the opponents with vapor thrust as the blade surging upwards, like a blue pillar he then finished the attack by slashing vertically forming something like a cross.

As they got back down the ground they didn't expect a show wave of flames coming their way and made contact for the enemies. Sol popped in to action by using a bandit bringer smashing them to the ground again and sending them back up.

Ky jumped up and send a barrages of stunt edges at their troubled enemies and while finishing the combo Sol used a volcanic viper in the range and Ky doing vapor thrust in addition.

The opponents suffered excruciating pain and is filled with berserk rage. They soon split up one to the right and one to the left. Ky and Sol still in the air recovered and guard to the sides just barely by the tremendous force and speed of their enemies.

But the other one came flying from the top from them and emitted purple energy and smashed our Heroes to the ground.

As soon as Sol and Ky recovered it was too late the enemies from 3 dominant directions started dashing to them with their blade in front of them.

Sol and Ky guarded as fast as they their body moved, but the enemies moved in an unreal speed.

"Chie...(damn)...this is bad"Sol said with frustration..

"God help us..."was the only thing Ky could say..

As they came...closer closer as if everything stopped...

"Hey hey forgot me Sol?"a voice came during their time close to death, Axl sprung out with his kusarigami covered in flames(the weapon that looks like Axl), he spun it around Sol and Ky like a upside down flaming tornado repelling the enemies.

Axl landed safely down the ground..

"Where you been?"Sol smirked with relief.

"Thank you Axl, I'm in your debt.."Ky smiled with elation..

"Axl Low at your service, nothing can stand in my way"Axl said filled with confidence.

Infuriated with rage the steaming figures started dashing towards Axl, but Ky got in the way "Sacred Edge!" as he formed a huge lightning sword piercing them, Sol came in "Tyrant Rave (Beta)!"a left hand jab in their stomachs causing an explosion, the right hand covered in flames he gave them one final blow with a a huge wave of flames banishing them to the pit of hell.

Axl cheered in victory while Ky placing one hand in on his heart he too a breath of victory.

Sol was still on his guard "This is weird...".Axl stopped his cheering and looked Sol with a confused look "What do you mean?

Sol replied "There should have have been more..but they just send 3, they actually cornered us and we even had to use strength to actually defeat them..."

Ky suddenly caught himself in the conversation.. "Come to think of it.. you right Sol..these aren't our ordinary enemies.. and I wouldn't think they would send their strongest just yet.. what do you think they were trying to do..?"

Sol shrugged "Somethings wrong here...let's go back to your place and think this all over..."

Illuria:Castle

Ky finally arrived back to his loving place, it's sweet air, and ambiance welcomed Ky warmly. Ky couldn't help but smile no matter what was happening as the sunshine different colors giving off warmth.

As he got back to the ethereal castle where the sun seemed to shine the most as if it was really blessed from the heavens.. not to bright yet not dark at all.

As he entered the other side of the castle like stepping into the light he heard a voice ringing..

"Prince Ky we are happy that you made it"his right hand man Ryou welcomed with a bow.

"No need to bow Ryou I expect everybody to be equal" Ky smiled..

"Whatever you say Ky"Ryou said jokingly.. "So who are these people behind you?" Looking seeing a man with dark brown spiky hair and uniformed in red gold and black, he had a demonic ambiance but seemed calm at the same time, and one rather strange one awing and checking everything around the hall.

Ky introduced them "This is Sol...and the one of there is Axl", as Sol stepped in front with a oh so apathetic look as he always had. "It's really nice to meet you Sol I heard a lot of things from you" Ryou said cheerfully and gave him a hand.

"Sha ne na (whatever)" Sol said and shook his hand then let go quickly.

"So what's up" Ky asked..

Ryou blinked..and thought then.. "Oh theres this oddly orange colored Airship coming this way granting permission to come to the castle.

Ky gave a look and placed a hand on his head..

_Oddly colored?_

_Orange?_

_May?_

_Johnny?_

_...Dizzy?_

Ky blushed at the thought of Dizzy, sher eyes where so innocent and beautiful.. she only met her once or twice but he couldn't help but remembering everything about her kindness...especially when he saved her once from I-no (I made this up... I think...).

His heart beat even more and tense as if a arrow really did strike Ky... thinking more about her the more he fell in love with her... he never felt this way to any girl that he had encountered and a multitude of them it was... but it was ineffable how he could describe why he might fall in love with this one girl...one beautiful girl...despite being a gear and him being a ex-knight... he knew she was different...perhaps maybe Gear and Humans collaborate into one.. just as he did with Sol even though he was human..

Flash Backs:

_"I-no I swear if you hurt her again I'll make sure you'll feel the wrath of God's Judgment.."_

As he was n his fighting stance filled with protection for this girl, his lightning sparked a magnificent blue as if it was protecting rather then passing Justice..

_"You win now little boy but next time I come I'll make sure you'll first to taste my concert"_

As I-no giving a despotic threat she left inside a portal.

As Ky sighed and smiled, he gave the young Gear a hand, "_Are you alright..?"_

The Gear reluctant to give her hand for he is a knight...Ky understood her message and sat next to her eye to eye "_My father always told me to look at somebody eye to eye"_ The young knight smiled.

And they truly did meet eye to eye.

In his eyes: A light that shines though the beautiful ruby eyes. So innocent so pure, just staring into it was like trapped in this paradise you never want to escape from.. filled with love, kindness,bliss but inside still a bit of melancholy as if she still looking back at her past...he wanted to help her as much..

In her eyes: A light sapphire in the blue clear ocean, it reminded her the tranquil sea that guides all and filled with life and happiness inside them, the may ship could be the sun and she is watching the beauty of the ocean his eyes carried which reflected her light that shined ever so divine , the ocean stormed with lightnings to protect everything precious to it, at night it looked like the celestial night was down at earth dancing with glee...

She blushed a bit knowing how kind hearted he is and handsome he is, he wasn't like any knight or in fact anybody she met as kind and loving he is.

"_So ummmm are you okay??" _Ky interrupted her awe or her thoughts about Ky.//

She nodded shyly and blushing in return...

Ky looked confused and put a hand on her head..

She felt his gentle hand on her forehead like it was sending beautiful messages of care and love and protection.. She felt something new for this boy.. could it be love..? Love at first site..?

She didn't couldn't help it but just embrace herself to him. Ky fell down the ground while her on top of him. He was blushing a rose color and didn't know what to say but just hug back.. as a sign that he wanted to be friends too...

maybe more then friends??

May Ship:

Johnny called out Dizzy when they were gong to separate again but she will always watch down the ocean to remember him by.. Ky will always look at the sun and sky looking and watching him...

Before she left she gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek..

Ky blushed crimson and she just smiled at him..._ "Thank _you..." was all she can say.. but those words were so mellifluous to his ears that it sounded like a war could stop just from her sweet voice

As she began to take off..

He gave a wave to her hoping that we will see each other again..

She waved back as well hoping she will see him once again..

As it got farther...and farther...

The only thing he can remember her by

was her kiss...

as he placed one hand on his cheek, it had the scent of sweet sweet earth and love..

He just smiled and looked at the sky knowing even though it was shot it felt like the longest miracle he had ever had...

End of Flashback...

He remembered all that in just one moment lost...

-Wack-

"Ky stop day dreaming and say something" Sol said ruining his precious times..

"Wha wha what huh..?"Ky said unaware what just happened...

"Ky, are going to let the May Ship in or not" Sol said irritatingly..

"Uhhhh Oh yeah.. let them in then Ryou"Ky said embarrassingly and still baffled thinking of Dizzy..

"As you wish sire"Ryou laughing at Ky's reaction and back to reality to life...

So umm how do you like it..? Hard to read?? Stupid? Anything..?..You can tell me.. I don't mind anymore.. I don't care about reviews at all at least I got all the thing out of my head.. then again I'm happy I did :)... well um Ja Ne ...later... :P


End file.
